Primavera
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: La primavera era una estación que muchos anhelaban, pero desde hacía siglos él odiaba la primavera y creyó destestarla por siempre, hasta que aquel par de chiquillos llegaron a su vida.


Primer mini one shot (?) de una serie de que haré basados en las estaciones.

Los personajes de VK no me pertenecen.

* * *

La primera representaba nacimiento de vida, calidez, alegría, para muchos representaba esto y por eso solían esperarla con ansias. Sin embargo para Kuran Kaname aquello no era así. Él repudiaba la llegada de la primavera, más que eso incluso podría decirse que la odiaba.

En primavera hacía un par de siglos atrás su mujer fue asesinada por un clan enemigo. En una primavera el último de su familia pereció en manos de cazadores de demonios. Así que, ¿qué razones tenía para encontrar fascinación, agrado por la primavera cuando esta solo le traía sórdidos recuerdos?

Le era imposible apreciarla y tenía la certeza de que no lo volvería a hacer durante el resto de su existencia. O al menos eso creyó hasta aquella primavera.

En una mañana de primavera fue que les halló. Un par de chiquillos rodeados de sangre y muerte en medio de aquella temporada del nacimiento se delicadas flores. Les encontró escondidos entre los escombros de una aldea atacada por demonios de fuego quién sabe hacía cuánto tiempo. Aquel par de gemelos de mirada amatista que se veían tan famélicos y temerosos habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes de una masacre.

Para él fue sorpresa que esos chiquillos hubieran sobrevivido, y al intentar acercarse a ellos estos intentaron huir. Lograr hablar con ellos fue difícil en demasía, casi imposible, y por eso les sumió en un profundo sopor y ordenó a sus hombres que recogieran a esos niños con el fin de llevarles a sus tierras. Kaname creyó en sus dominios estarían a salvo mientras encontraba una aldea humana adecuada en donde dejarles.

Aún recordaba cuán difíciles fueron los primeros días con los gemelos. Intentó tratar con ellos mientras encontraba una aldea segura, puesto que después de todo él era un demonio y a pesar de su postura pacífica y benevolente hacia los humanos, las cosas tenían un orden natural, y humanos y demonios no solían convivir juntos. Mas todo no sucedió cómo planeó.

Esos gemelos eran un par de chiquillos recelosos, que no confiaban en los demonios debido a lo vivido. Y aunque aquel gemelo llamado Ichiru se fuera mostrando poco a poco más abierto hacia él, con el otro gemelo fue más difícil el trato. Zero era sumamente desconfiado, obstinado y de un carácter un tanto más fuerte que el de su hermano, siempre deseoso de proteger a este de Kaname a quien consideraba un monstruo. Ciertamente tratar con Zero fue sumamente complicado, era en cierta forma una fierecilla desconfiada, pero con el pasar de los meses logró acercarse a este, y al hacerlo todo fue cambiando.

Durante ese tiempo recordó que en un principio su intención era conseguir un nuevo hogar para esos chiquillos, y contrario a esto con el pasar de los días aquella idea fue perdiendo importancia hasta quedar en el olvido, y en cambio fue acostumbrándose a la presencia de los gemelos, a desear su compañía.

Y cómo no desear aquello si cada uno de los chiquillos era divinamente especial a su manera. Ichiru solía ser más dulce en apariencia, sin embargo tras esto Kaname había descubierto una ínfima veta manipuladora, casi inocente, bajo esas dulces expresiones. Dulzura e inocente manipulación que le hacían sonreír. Por su parte, Zero era más fuerte, más protector, se arriesgaba por proteger a los que quería como había descubierto durante un ataque de un clan enemigo a su propiedad. Zero sin que le importara ser un mero humano había tomado una espada entre sus pequeñas manos, estando dispuesto a defender a su gemelo, e incluso a Kaname. Ese día un temor agrio le azotó al pensar en el peligro que corrían los gemelos, y asimismo descubrió algo: Que realmente amaba a aquellos niños, que despertaban un sentimiento cálido y de cierta posesividad protectora, algo tan intenso cómo no había sentido en siglos.

Fue a causa de esa revelación que entendió los sentimientos que causaban en él esos niños, y al mismo tiempo por ello empezó a anhelarles al pensar en el futuro. En un futuro deseaba que Zero e Ichiru fueran suyos, que fueran sus parejas. Él esperaría viéndoles crecer, enseñándoles a hacerse fuertes, velando por ellos. Y en un futuro cuando estuvieran preparados ellos sabrían lo que sentía. Mientras tanto esperaría, amando en silencio a aquel par de chiquillos que había conocido durante la primavera que una vez tanto odió.


End file.
